


When The Pretty Birds Have Flown

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In Brigid, warriors are gifted the chance to take a pair lovers for the night after a battle. Petra insists that Bernadetta partake in this tradition, each bedding two men for the night, so that she can finish her lessons and guidance to help her friend go from 'prey' to 'predator'. Anonymous commission.





	When The Pretty Birds Have Flown

Bernadetta stood nervously between the two handsome, muscular Brigid men who looked upon her with such readiness and conviction, their gaze firm, their expectations high, and Bernadetta didn't know how to handle what she felt. Looking over to Petra for support, she saw the princess standing between two men of her own, smiling back toward her friend in a room with two beds that existed solely for them to get fucked in. "This is the most joyous opportunity, and I ma happy to share a tradition of my people with you. Together, we will be learning to you how to be a predator instead of a prey." Petra was delighted to see Bernadetta here and ripe now for her indulgence, as her hands pumped with loving, careful motions along the thick cocks of the men she had been paired with.

In Brigid, great warriors were rewarded by the people after a battle. Two men, two women, or a mix for those who desired, would grace the most most spectacular and able of the warriors from the battle for a night of passion and indulgence. It was a beautiful thing to the people of Brigid, and Bernadetta's aid in disarming the conflict in her nation that would have seen Petra going to war against her own people had certainly earned the nervous girl the right to indulge in this most sacred and beautiful of rites among the people who she had helped.

"I'm not sure about this," Bernadetta said. She was off balance and nervous, even as the hands caressed along her body. She was too embarrassed and polite to want to refuse the hospitality of her hosts, knowing that to do so was an unspeakable disrespect, but at the same time, she was terrified at the prospects before her and the expectations that followed. She wasn't sure exactly how to deal with it or what to say in response, and that left her vulnerable and worried.

"Take a chance from me," Petra said, extending a hand outward with firm conviction in that being the phrase. Shifting to her knees before the men, she was ready to take her reward, and to guide Bernadetta through her own. "Follow what I do, and you will confidence. Be a great predator. Trust me, Bernadetta." She was so insistent. So firm. Nothing about what Petra did seemed to be the least bit reasonable or contained, and it was within that pressure that true excitement and weirdness followed, a certainty that guided her into starting to lick and kiss against the aching shaft, falling into a slow, loving groove and exploring what she felt before her.

Bernadetta watched with nervous, wide eyes at the way Petra sank down the cocks, mouth getting to work at sucking down one of the men's cocks with an eager push, getting to a sudden and deep groove, her body winding up for the expression now of pure heat and a lust that didn't seem like it was particularly patient or restrained. Petra had fought, and as a Brigid warrior, she now sought to indulge, ready to give in to the hungers that felt so base and so wild inside of her. Everything she was about to do spoke to a desire and a readiness that knew no sense, no restraint. Her eyes were frozen in place, stuck marveling at the sight of Petra doing this and not really able to handle the weirdness and surprise of all of this.

Switching back and forth between the two cocks with careless motions shifting about back and forth between the dicks to suck on them both with equal and loving measure, tending to the cocks in loving embrace of what was to come. She knew what she was doing here; Petra was in control and prepared, experienced with the thrill of taking two lovers in celebration for her prowess in war, and she was happy now to take these men, who knew their place, knew that she was a princess and that she was to be listened to and loved. The adoring heat and lust that built slowly up and stoked the hot flames inside of Petra made for something very hot and aimless, a pulsing swell of confident and ready pleasure, a firmness coming on quickly.

Even if she remained very unsure about every second of what she was doing and seeing, Bernadetta could feel the impatience of the men waiting for their pleasure from her in turn, and a nervous tugging of desire and imposing attention upon her left the girl nervous as could be. 'You want me to... I can't do what she's doing. But I'll do my best." Dropping to her knees before the two men looking curiously upon the girl who seemed so unsure of herself and so unclear about what to do and how to handle this situation and deal with the feelings taking hold of her. She decided she couldn't suck their dicks. But stroking them? She could handle, that?

So down she went, grabbing hold of their shafts and pumping wildly. Her hands moved with quick, feverish motions trying desperately to play at something understood and more than a little bit extreme for how out there it was, for how unprepared Bernadetta was for the heat bubbling up inside of her. She had to do this though, feeling the pressure upon her as she pumped along the cocks, giving them steady strokes and a lot of attention. Trying as much as she could to overcome her nerves, Bernadetta looked up at the men, seeking approval or feedback or just any sense at all that she was doing this well and that she was on the right track, doe-eyed and nibbling her bottom lip in worried, fretting uncertainty.

In contrast, Petra was all certainty, sucking steadily on, keeping the men satisfied and keeping her oral attentions hot and steady, building up more and more focus as she kept on with this pace, sucking both men off without shame, keeping up the pace and letting the men give in to this growing heat faster with each pass, working them over until finally they were done for, the princess pulling back in time to jerk the cocks firmly, bringing them to a needy, messy release all over her pretty face. "Yes, you are here, you are here!" Petra shouted as they came on her, excitable enough to overcome any sense of shame or worry in how loudly she kept up the pace of this strange and misaimed delight in her speech patterns.

"I hope you're enjoying this. I haven't really done anything like this before." Bernadetta didn't notice that Petra was done sucking dick and watching her now, as the uncertain tension kept her focused primarily up toward the men she was stroking, keeping up the pace and trying to handle everything that took such a strange turn. In her inexperience, Bernadetta didn't even realize until it was too late what her steady stroking was doing to the men standing before her, not until their dicks were erupting all over her face, spewing hot shots of gooey cum across her features, catching Bernadetta by utter surprise and leaving her squealing in panic, unsure how to handle the messy treat she was enduring and the eruption of cum across her face, leaving her to stumble back and shiver in worry. Uncertain. Confused. "You came so much!"

"Only the most attractive and virile of the people are chosen to reward our great warriors," Petra said. "You did very well. Not even using your mouth, but you still made them cum swiftly." She came up from behind her friend, giving her a kiss on her cummy cheek. "And now you may have your pick of which one you will do the riding on."

The surprise pushed a startled whine from Bernadetta's lips as she gasped out, "You?" in confusion to one of the men. She hadn't meant to, and realized too late what she had done and that she was not prepared for how sudden everything just happened, as she was pulled up into the man's lap suddenly, as the urgency and panic took her. She let out a needy whine as the thick cock filled her snug hole, set her aflame with the bucking realization and panic of a situation that Bernadetta was in no way ready for, but which she was left scrambling to take on as she began to ride the cock.

Her hips hadn't meant to get so wound up and rapid in the motions of riding him. It was all just impulse and the tug of his hands urging her back down. She tried to pull up, only for him to think she needed guidance back down again, working her along his cock with a reckless and steady pace that felt like precisely what the moment called for. "Wait, this isn't--I'm not--how is it--this is so--" She kept stumbling over her words. Bernadetta was a mess, one that didn't really feel capable of handling what she felt and the ways she was getting fucked. Filled. The big cock gave her a treatment she had no way to handle, but she was taking it regardless.

Much more assertive in how she shoved a man down onto the bed and climbed into his lap, Petra was in every way trying to be an example for Bernadetta to follow. "Watch as I make my assertion," Petra said, riding the man cowgirl style, her hips rolling with sultry delight while her whole body moved with careful and loving motions, stoking the flames of his lust and his desire while holding his gaze firmly. Petra commanded quite the presence as she rocked atop him, showing off what she could do and how hot she was for him, ready to keep moving and indulging. Her pleasures were firm, confident, bright and hot. She knew what she wanted and how to take it, and hoped that in the process she could be a clear and strong guide for Bernadetta to learn from.

The man took it, giving in to the wiles and demands of a forward, aggressive princess using him for her desires. She was the warrior, the powerful one who deserved all the attention and deference. Respect. Petra was a woman who inspired absolute awe, and she deserved whatever she wanted, and if what she wanted was to use a strong man from the village like a living dildo, then so be it. Every tight clenching of her slick pussy around his cock only confirmed that deserving nature, as he did his best to hold still and let her have her way with him, so thorough, so wild. Her pussy urged him to cum, Petra's words growing firm in that same desire, and so he came. He filled her with an eruption of gooey cum and pure surrender.

Bernadetta couldn't help but watch. Couldn't deal with what she saw as she rode the man's lap, as she marveled in worry at the way that Petra so easily and effortlessly made the man cum. She wasn't nearly so confident in what she did and how she moved, but her brute force bucking and heaving had a pronounced, direct effect, very sudden. A sudden orgasm took Bernadetta, made her tighten up in surprise, bucking wildly through the heat and the panic that followed, and she found that she wasn't really prepared to face any of this, giving up so suddenly to the feelings, to pleasures and throbs of sensation that left no time for her to respond, cum gushing up into her slick pussy, filling her, leaving her with a messy and unfocused sense of uncertainty.

"Teach me how to do what you're doing," Bernadetta said, whimpering, staring with want and burning, confused heat toward Petra. "I want to be able to... Nngh, I want to make guys cum when I tell them to! I want to be a predator, like you. I'm sick of being prey." She felt so clingy and worn down.

"That is the ghost," Petra said, having the right idea as she took her other man by the hand and pulled him on top of her. "Try to be words. Er, verbal. Make him give you what you want." Rolling onto her back and dragging him with her, she took hold of his cock for a moment, stroking him and moaning, "You are to be fucking me."

The man was eager to respond, hips winding up for steady thrusts as he pushed down into the slick embrace of her ready pussy, fucking Petra with fast, eager slams downward. Even when she was on her back, Petra was in control, her fingers pressing firmly into his back and keeping a grip on him as she let him have her, and she was very much letting him have her. She let go of nothing in the way she handled this, composed and certain of herself as she got fucked, each moan she let out finding its shivering delight with purpose and with a contained sense of pure understanding. She knew what she was doing and how to remain firmly in control and steady in her approach, even from below.

Blushing furiously at the sight of what was going on and how this was about to get really weird and unexpected, Bernadetta lay down onto the bed. "Fuck me." She said. She tried her best to sound strong and forward in how she said it, and it didn't quite come out as firm as she wanted it to, but Bernadetta remained firm in it, ready to see how far she could take this and if she could make her case through all the weirdness and pressure that washed across her. The man climbed up onto her, following the lead of Petra's man had done, as the second of Bernadetta's lovers for the night guided his cock into her slick pussy and thrust forward.

Bernadetta let out a hot gasp of surprise as she felt the cock slide into her again. Steady motions rocking back and forth quickly wound into the forward excitement and hunger of a situation that didn't leave much time for reason or composure. "Ah, faster," Bernadetta whined. "I can take this. Give it to me as hard as you can now. I want you to fuck me." Pleasure stomped all over the oft-found nervousness in her voice as she succumbed to the growing temptations with surprising ease. It wasn't something that should have come so naturally or so reasonably, but there Bernadetta was, feeling herself gaining ground as she pushed on stronger into this pressure, finding a sense of desire and excitement throb swiftly up through her.

Petra could not have been happier to see Bernadetta enjoying herself so much, and it set her alight in turn. "That's it. Fuck me as hard as she is fucking me," Petra said. "The power is for your hands now, Bernadetta. I will only get fucked as hard as you will, so show me how badly you want it."

The pressure was a surprise for Bernadetta, who usually crumbled under the pressure like this, but she could feel an odd sense of readiness upon her for a change; she knew she had to strive for better and had to prove she was a good, capable woman able to handle herself, and that meant a few surprises she hadn't been expecting, as she steadied herself. "I want you to fuck us both raw!" Bernadetta shouted, grabbing tighter at the man over her. "Just go all out on us. Take us, please. Both of you, fuck us!" Bernadetta didn't know where these words were coming from even as she said them, but they were hers. That much she felt utterly certain of, even if there was no sane response to be found here, even if she knew she was about to take wild, mad plunges down deep into something more insane than she was ready for.

Harder and faster, the men fucked both women down on their beds without a care, pounding feverishly away and subjecting them both to intense, winding, throbbing rushes of pleasure they had no hope of dealing with. Every throbbing, aching pleasure just kept coming on faster and hotter, a misaimed and reckless approach that had both women coming fully undone by the excitement hitting them with crushing waves of delight. Their orgasms were intense, assertive, Bernadetta shouting loudly as she hollered for the man to cum inside of her, and she fell just a little deeper into the excitement and pleasure that followed. The eruption of hot, gooey spunk pumping into the tight, desperate holes, and Bernadetta in particular took the messy creampie hard.

"That felt really good," Bernadetta said, dizzily grabbing at the man on top of her and pushing him onto his back. "Maybe I can do this. I want to ride you now."

'You may ride me all you'd like," he told her. He spoke with readiness and awe in his voice, a firm sense of interest and desire that continued to shake Bernadetta as she began to move atop him, swaying back and forth to give in to her wildest desires

With an eager whine, Bernadetta felt ready to physically assert herself now, moving quickly to bounce atop his cock and show off what she could do. "Good. So lie there, let me ride you. Your cock is mine to enjoy! And you!" She looked to the other man. "Do I look good?"

"You look incredible," he said, and his voice ached like he meant it. Bernadetta was an adorable girl, and she looked all the more excited and hot now as she gave in to the desire that followed.

Nodding faster and letting the idea of giving in take her, Bernadetta decided she needed to keep going. "Show me. Stroke your cock, show me how badly you to fuck me again." How was she doing this? Bernadetta wasn't even sure how to deal with what she was giving up to now, but she knew she was enjoying the idea of riding this pleasure, more direct and aggressive than she expected to be able to handle. It didn't make much sense, really, but there she was, keeping up the wild pace, the throbbing, fervid rushes of pleasure and want that wouldn't let up for a second. She felt so in control now, so prepared to make the most of this, and she needed only to keep up with it, to embrace the pleasure and throw herself into this heat.

Petra was even more direct in how she took on her men for this next one, getting down on all fours. "I want my spit to be roasted," she insisted, and the point kind of got across, as the men got into position and started to thrust into her mouth and her pussy in ready time with one another, pumping along readily, carelessly. The pleasure was hot, and Petra was happy to keep commanding the moment even while they were drilling her holes back and forth, filling her up so much. It was a delicate dance, and Petra had to walk a careful line to keep in control of all this and handle the momentum, remaining firm and ready even when she was getting double teamed.

"Mm, you're really just going to let me do whatever I want to you? I must be real pretty if you want me to." Bernadetta was getting into this a bit too much, finding a groove to ride that only got more intense as she continued to give in, as she sank down hotter into the idea of giving up completely. It was so strange, getting odder and messier as she gave so thoroughly up to all of it, and it was sure to get messier and more potent as the ideas swarmed her. Confidence and control came more naturally to Bernadetta than she felt she could reasonably deal with, but her doubts in herself were rapidly melting away as she discovered more firm and hot approaches to giving in that accelerated her thoughts and taught her that she could handle far more than she believed she could. It was such a dizzy mess of sensations, and she wished she understood how to ground her thoughts and contain the desires raging up through her with such desperate fervor, but she couldn't.

Bernadetta came again, heaving atop the man's lap with as dizzy and as aimless a sense of molten ecstasy as she could have ever believed, and all she could do now was happily sink into the warm knowledge that she was a greedy mess loving every second of getting treated to this joy. "Cum inside of me again, I demand it! I demand your cum!" she howled, and everything turned hotter and messier all over again as she felt the erupting gush of hot spunk fill her up. Her womb relished in the joy of being flooded with more hot, fresh cum, and Bernadetta felt like she was going to lose her mind if this went on any longer, and yet, the idea of losing herself also sounded like the sweetest joy. She needed more. So much more. It wasn't ever going to stop.

Bucking faster back and forth, the growing pleasure became too much for Petra. She was lost to the throbbing rush of pure joy that didn't let up, thrashing feverishly on through the utter pleasure the desire and the excitement of a situation that couldn't be contained. The reckless heat and the desire made for a wilder, faster mess of pleasures getting to be too much to handle. Her ecstasy and her joy was intense, with Petra taking on the rush of gooey cum spilling forward, filling her up, leaving her even more excited and erratic. Petra wasn't going to be stopped, drawing back from the cock and pushing on faster, wilder, seeking to give up to the raw joy and bliss that she felt.

Petra looked over in delight toward her friend, who rocked and bucked in greedy, elated motions atop the man's lap, and she was overjoyed. "You are doing so amazingly, Bernadetta! Truly spectacular of you. And I am certain you feel amazing; do you enjoy now being the huntress?"

"I do," Bernadetta whined. "These men are doing whatever I ask, whenever I ask it. I didn't know it was this easy. Yes, Petra, I love being a predator now. I understand."

"Good. Because there is one most favorite of joys that still needs to be played with. Would you like to know the joys of doubling penetration?"

Bernadetta's eyes gleamed with surprise and wicked delight, and she did precisely that, getting into position down on one of the men's laps while the other came up behind her. "Show me what you're both capable of," Bernadetta moaned, biting her lip and readying herself now for this true insanity. She felt so hot and wound up, worn down by the need to give up to what she now felt quivering through her, and she wanted to allow this to happen. Bernadetta had never done anal before, but there was no better time than now to explore it, already so deep into the thrill and debauchery of exploring her limits and pushing herself further. She needed it, and the idea of exploring the hunger really took to her as she leaned forward. "You. In my ass." She spoke commandingly now. Bernadetta was ready for it. Free. Eager and open and ready to lose herself to what followed, as Petra moved in place to do the same.

Both girls were firmly down upon the laps of the men they sat on while from behind, the eager advance of more men pushing forward to fill their asses. It was immediate, a rush of pleasure and perfection that came on so quickly and without any control. Petra took the initial feeling of the cock pushing forward better than Bernadetta did, but Bernadetta wasn't too dissuaded or worried herself, firm and ready as she contained the needy feelings and swells of heat that came on so abruptly. She was ready. Hot. Confident, tightening down as she felt her virgin ass hole filled with the cock sinking forward and filling her.

Petra's experienced motions rocked steadily on with a driven and certain confidence that Bernadetta did her best to copy and follow, as she watched her tend to the flaring excitement of a weird and unexpected situation. There was a lot to keep up with when it came to the motion of trying to work between two dicks back and forth like this, making for a different sort of thrill than she had grown ready with, but that wasn't going to stop Bernadetta. Nothing could stop Bernadetta now. Unbelievable confidence like nothing she knew how to deal with took her on now, but she was certain in her need to push on.

"You are doing most excellently, my friend!" Petra squealed, watching as Bernadetta came into her own. "Does it not feel amazing?"

"It's so much, I'm so full." Bernadetta's moans were wild and unrestrained, brightly spilling from her lips without any direction or sense of restraint. Composure was gone. She was a mess, and she needed to keep pushing on for even more of it, happy to learn what she was dealing with and to lose herself more and more to desires raging out of control now. She was lost to this heat, to wild ecstasies that felt like they could only get more intense and more strange as she explored them more. There was absolutely no holding these joys back now, and she felt like she just had to keep pushing deeper into them, riding out these ecstatic feelings, discovering with each pass just how exciting this all was, how much more she needed to give in to it.

The men worked to their duties excellently. Like gentlemen. Back and forth they thrust in ready pursuit, keeping up with what was demanded of them, fucking the girls with ready strokes and the eagerness that proved their firm devotion, their commitment. Readiness. Bernadetta and Petra organized and directed them like pros, and the men only had to keep up that pace now, and did so to the best of their abilities. It was quite the mess of pressure and frustration, but they welcomed these growing flares of desire and heat, the certainty with which they sank deeper into the assured pleasures threatening to take them away.

There was no reason to slow down now, the girls moving faster, the cocks thrusting into their asses and their pussies in wild, sloppy motions that didn't bother trying to find any common ground or groove. They just kept thrusting, kept hammering away and imposing upon the girls a senseless rush of utter ecstasy, a joy that proved itself too much to handle with each push. There was no containing what followed, no making sense of how brilliantly these flaring desires came up, and it was with that joy in mind that everything fell apart at the seams.

Bernadetta was overjoyed now to feel what she could do, the commanding heat and presence that made her feel so validated and so ready. She'd come so far and accomplished things she never thought she could do. "One last time boys. Just cum in me, cum in me right now!" she gasped, giving in to it, a final command and gesture of utter surrender that expressed every last second of dizzy joy within her. Bernadetta came hard, her body aflame with reckless need and a focused, brilliant rush of something that felt like it couldn't be stopped now, and she was happy to give up to it all, shouting and heaving as behind her, Petra gave in to much the same.

The men were all too happy to fill them up as they gave in like this, to pump their tight bodies full of gooey spunk and double creampie their holes, all with the careful and loving approach of something driven by an adoring desire to let the girls have their fun. There was a firm and strongly focused, devoted edge to what happened tat kept Bernadetta shivering as she felt the men remain inside of her.

"I'm a predator now," Bernadetta told herself. "Men will do what I tell them to." The conviction and joy in feeling herself come at last to terms with her confidence was a powerful joy. And she had Petra to thank for showing her the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
